Of the Ruling of Gondor
by Aromene
Summary: Arwen and Aragorn both face the monumental task of ruling the Kingdom of Gondor.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't even own the entire plot line I'm sure. I'm making no money whatsoever off of this. **

**Summary: Part. 1: There is only one throne in the citadel of Minas Tirith. What does Arwen think, confronted with the realization that the ruling of the people should be left to the King? Part. 2: Aragorn has triumphed over his ancestry, and fulfilled his destiny. He's married the woman he loves and has gained a kingdom. Unfortunately, now he has to rule it. Overwhelmed by the task before him, Aragorn encounters his father the day after his wedding. But Elrond knows his son is more than up to the challenge.**

**Author's Note: Part. 1: I was watching ROTK EE today, and for some reason, it all of a sudden occurred to me when Aragorn is walking up to the throne in the Palantir scene, that there is only one seat at the top of those stairs. I'm not big on the whole idea that only men are capable of ruling a kingdom. And it strikes me that Arwen, raised the granddaughter of the ruling Lady of Lórien, would likely not be fond of the tradition as well. Part. 2: Just a small scene that occurred to me months ago. It seemed to fit well with the first part.**

**So, without further ado:**

**-----------------**

Finally alone, Arwen pulled her husband into the cool interior of the citadel. Aragorn took her into his arms again and kissed her soundly, enjoying the feeling of holding her close once more. He had waited so many long years for this moment.

"Oh Estel," she whispered. But no more words were needed; simply the presence of the other was enough for now.

Soon enough, however, her curiosity overcame the pleasure of kissing her new husband and she broke away from him. Staring around her in wonder at the interior of the throne room, she walked the length of the vaulted chamber, pausing to view the statues lining the arches.

"They look like you," she commented to Aragorn as he walked beside her.

"Yes," he whispered, gazing up at the statues of the Kings of Gondor. They did after all share a common ancestor in Elendil. It would take some getting used to, spending his days here in this grand room, so unlike the ruined palace at Annúminas.

Arwen reached the end of the hall and came to stand before the steps of the throne. Aragorn stood with her, and gazed up at his destiny. And so it was a moment before he realized his wife was frowning with displeasure.

"Arwen, meleth nin, what is it?"

"Estel, there is only one throne." It was a statement, not a question, Aragorn noted. But at first he was not certain why it bothered her. And then realization hit: of course, Aragorn had taken it for granted that a King would govern without the public assistance of his Queen, but plainly Arwen thought this would be otherwise. And, with a moment's thought, Aragorn realized it should be otherwise. She had seen many more years than he, and knew much more of the history and people of Middle-earth. And she was wise, in the way her father was. Gondor would be blessed to have her as a co-ruler.

But convincing the Council and even Gondor's new Steward of that fact might be a challenge not even Aragorn Elessar Telcontar could meet.

"Arwen, I wish for you to rule with me, do not think otherwise. But it is not the way of things here. Ah—" He cut her off when she began to protest. "It is not the way here, but it will be. Many new changes will come to Gondor in the next few years, and I wish that to be one of them. Gondor will benefit greatly from your wisdom."

"Thank you, Estel. Though I think you give me perhaps too much credit. But I will prove to your people – our people, that I am a good and worthy Queen."

"And that is why I love you so, meleth. Long have I awaited this day!" And again he drew her close and kissed her soundly, as they stood in the shadow of the Gondorian throne.

--------------------

Aragorn took a deep breath of the fresh summer air. The White Tree shone dully in the moonlight, the sound of the soft foundation calmed Aragorn's spirit. The day had been busy, to say the least. With the wedding the day before, the King and Queen had not been disturbed until mid-morning, but that just meant there were even less hours available to do what needed to be done.

Gondor's new king had spent the rest of his morning in a Council meeting with the chief lords and administrators of the city, as well as his Steward. Though he had wished Arwen present, he had been overruled, a fact that was still grating on his nerves. He had been granted a short respite at lunch to be with his wife, but had been dragged away after only half an hour to preside at a royal audience in the throne room. This Arwen had been 'permitted' to attend, but she was forced to sit in a rather uncomfortable chair at the base of the steps, below even Faramir, for the better part of four hours. Aragorn was not pleased, though he knew Arwen was less so. Supper was _another_ banquet, this one thankfully only the nobles of Gondor, however it was still tiring to one unused to such constant fanfare.

Aragorn had only now escaped, abandoning Arwen to her brothers, to flee in a very un-kingly way. He found the sudden task before him overwhelming in proportion, and once again he doubted whether he could do it.

He found his breath nearly stolen from him, and collapsed onto one of the stone benches encircling the court fountain. Struggling to control himself he did not hear the silent foot falls from behind him until a figure knelt down at his side.

And then his father was there, his voice soothing and calming him, and Aragorn once again mastered himself.

"Thank you, Ada," he whispered when he had gotten his breath back.

Elrond smiled sadly at him and rose to sit next to his son on the bench. "Ah, Estel, ion nin, I fear this is only the beginning." He wrapped one arm around the man, and leaned over to brush his lips to his son's forehead, as he had not done in many long years. "I wanted to very much for you to triumph over your destiny, but I did not give it much thought what you would do afterwards. There are many more challenges ahead of you, some perhaps even more difficult than those you have already faced. But I also know that you have the strength and wisdom to face them. You have achieved so much already, and I know it seems overwhelming right now, ion nin, but that will pass soon. You have become great Aragorn; far greater than I could ever have imagined. You will be a good king, Estel. Perhaps the greatest since Elros himself."

Aragorn smiled in spite of himself. "Hannon le, Ada. I can ask for no greater praise than to be compared to your brother."

"And I can give no greater praise. The world will long remember Elessar Telcontar. You will rebuild this city until it is greater than it was even at its height. The people of Gondor will love you, even as the Dúnedain do. You have made me the proudest father in all Arda. And you will make me prouder still." Elrond suddenly became solemn. "I wish I could stay to see it, ion nin. To see how much greater you will become: you and Arwen both. I would give anything Estel, but I cannot. I shall simply have to rely on the stories the twins will regal me with when they venture West." The half-elf smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

"You have so much faith in me, Ada. I hope it is not misplaced."

"It is not," Elrond assured his son. "Trust in me?"

And Aragorn did, without a second's more thought. Elrond had spoken with the surety only the gift of foresight brought, and Aragorn did not doubt it.

"I love you, Estel. Not a day has passed since you came to Rivendell that I have not loved you, despite my actions. Forgive me for what I have done. For what I said before you left home."

"There is nothing to forgive. You were protecting your child; any father would do the same."

Elrond sighed. "How are you feeling now?"

Aragorn smiled. "I am well now, Ada." He smiled as his father expectantly grasped his wrist to check his life-pulse. Satisfied, Elrond kissed his son again and rose from the bench.

"Come Estel, it grows late and you have an early morning. There is a kingdom for you to rule."

"Will you stay, Ada, for a short time at least?" Though Aragorn tried to hide it, there was a slight pleading tone in his voice.

"Yes, ion. We will stay for a few weeks. But before the trees turn we must be on our way. You have grown too much to need your father beside you. Even though I wish to be."

"And I wish you to be as well, but I understand why it cannot be so. I will be glad of as many weeks as you can give." He paused in the entrance of the King's Tower. "Goodnight to you Ada. And thank you, for everything."

"It has been my greatest honor, Your Majesty." The elven-lord smiled brightly as he bowed. "Goodnight tithen min, and pleasant dreams."

Aragorn stood a moment, watching his father disappear up the stairs to the guest wing. It had been so long since last he had heard the endearment of 'little one', that he had nearly forgotten it. Smiling, the King of Men climbed the stairs to his own suites.

Arwen was already in bed waiting for him.

"Is everything well now?" she asked.

"Yes," Aragorn nodded. "Yes it is."

Whatever was coming, they would face it together; and together, Estel knew, they could triumph over anything.


End file.
